A Dying Lust
by Identitycrisis938
Summary: She should have given up a long time ago, maybe she wouln't have been hurt as much. But, maybe she wouldn't have found a new love, but maybe she doesn't, she's kind confused right now. wow, anyone else think that was a really bad summary?
1. Chapter 1

Wah, this is my first uploaded story (not first written, but whatever) so flame if you want to, I spit back at you!

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, we all know the drill, I don't own Sonic and the rest of these peeps, Sega does. 

Chapter 1: The Truth Comes Out 

He turned his back away from her, he crushed her heart trillions of times, he ran away but she still followed him and hugged to near death. The last straw was pulled.

"How could he do that to her?" Cream asked herself for the tenth time that rainy day.

**Flashback  
**

"Sooonnikkuuuu!! Where are you going? Don't'cha wanna go on a date with me?" Yes, Amy was chasing down her one true love, Sonic, down to near exhaustion. He was losing his energy, though a rare occurrence, he had been chasing her all day! There's only so much a hedgehog can handle in one day.

"Amy, go away!!" Sonic yelled at her wheeling around at the same time. Amy only cocked her head to the left with a smile stuck on her face, as if he was kidding or something.

"Now why would I do that? I love you Sonic! And if we're gonna be together forever, I can't just go away!"

"AMY! For the last fucking time! **I don't love you**. And I **never **will! Get it through your stupid, thick skull of yours, and get out of here!" Sonic was seething mad; he had said it with such malice and hate in his voice. Amy could do nothing but burst in tears and run away.

"Sonic, how could you say that to her? She has a heart too," whispered Cream with tears brimming in her own eyes. A little part of Sonic died, but he wouldn't admit that. 

"Maybe I should go apologize to her…" Sonic walked away, slightly droopier than he would have normally walked away. Maybe he was even walking away with less… Pride? And how convenient, it starts to rain on them, matching a certain pink hedgehog's emotions.

**End Flashback  
**

With Amy

'I never knew he could put so much hate in a sentence….' Thought Amy, while walking along the empty sidewalks in the rain. She looked around; thinking about what she should do next, not wanting to see her one true love. 'There's a first,' she thought. Next thing she knew, she screamed, she screamed at no one, she screamed at everyone. The few people who were walking outside looked at her, shaking their heads. Amy just glared at them. For once she had no smile on, she was slowly changing.

"I guess I could go down to the lake, maybe I can clear out my thoughts there, I mean, it's only raining a little." Amy ran off to find the lake, but the rain was coming down hard now, like sheets of paper. She only knew that she was somewhere in the forest, but had no idea if she was even near the lake. She started to cry again, and plopped herself under a tree, hoping for a little bit more protection from under it.

With Tails (in his workshop)

'Wow, who knew Sonic could be so… Mean… I hope he knows that he hurt Amy beyond belief.' Tails was off in deep thought when Rouge and Knuckles were fighting and Rouge was on the verge of throwing a vase at him

"Bah! Rouge, put my vase down!" Tails tried grabbing before it was too late, but no, he was too late. She threw it, and it hit Knuckles (he wasn't really expecting she would do it).

"OW! Batgirl! I'm going to get you for that!!" Knuckles screamed at her while chasing her around Tails' living room. Rouge taunted him by saying he couldn't, and flicking him on his nose before he could actually catch her.

"Ugh, I guess I'm gonna have to re-decorate my living area…. Again…" Tails sighed.

Suddenly a huge boom of thunder rang out, and Sonic burst through Tails' door panting. Sonic looked liked he was a drowning rat or something, and plopped down on Tails' couch.

"Sonic, did you find Amy?" Knuckles wouldn't admit it, but he had a soft spot for her, and when Sonic yelled at her, he was absolutely shocked, and wanted to punch him for it.

"No, I looked everywhere, I even heard her scream… I don't think it was out of pain or anything though…" Sonic sighed deeply and ran a hand through his soaked quills. Tails threw a towel at him and Sonic caught it, but did nothing with it but bury his face in it.

"Hun, if you're going to find her, you're going to look in the least likely places… Did you look at the lake? I think she likes going there to clear her thoughts, or attempt to get people to go on dates with her," said Rouge, with worry almost visible in it.

"Well… She couldn't have gone there!" Sonic said, "I mean, only if she was stupid enough to, 'cause it was coming down hard when I was coming back here." 

"Sonic, you're going to have to look much harder tomorrow, she could hurt herself," Tails finally spoke. He had always seen Amy as an older sister, and he wanted to know that she was safe, and not lost, much less hurt. 

Ok, well, that may not have been very good, but it's better than some things I've written before, and to be quite truthful, I don't really know where I'm going with this. I'm busy with marching band, and I'm tired, so if you don't like it, suck it up and stop reading. So just please review, and maybe help me out with some ideas?


	2. The Egg Escapes

Whoo, I'm back, finally. Updates are going to be kinda slow, cause my mind has a lot to remember right now, and writing a story to (mostly) waste my time is at the bottom of my things to do. Sorry, but it's true. But, onward to the chapter.

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Sonic and the others, Sega does (der)

Chapter 2: The Egg Escapes

With Amy  
  
Amy woke up to be found in a dark, dismal, cold and grey rectangle room. She immediately knew she was in Eggman's base. She sighed deeply, sat up and stared stared at the ceiling, thinking. 'How the hell did he get me here without me even waking up!?' Suddenly a shadow loomed over her, through the cell's bars of course. She looked up only to see the familiar egg shaped man.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho, I see you have woken up, Amy!" He laughed manically, and it wasn't a pleasant sight. Stomach bouncing up and down, mustache all… Wiggly, Amy was disgusted by it, and the fact that he captured her, again.

"How in the world did you manage to capture me without waking me up," Amy spat out at him.

"I just saw you on my radar thing, and sent robots to get you… I wasn't expecting you to stay asleep…" Eggman spoke with some surprise in his voice.

"And how do you plan on taking over the world this time?" She talked so casually, much different from the tone with which she spoke to him before.

"Ok, well, I have this lasery thing that will kill Sonic once he comes to save you, which he will, because he always comes, and then I will… Huh, that's all I got…!" Eggman spoke with an unusual cheeriness, and it didn't settle well with Amy. She peered at him with confusion written all over her. Of course, Eggman didn't notice and just ordered his robots to get Amy food, if you could even call it that.

Once again, Amy was left lone with her thoughts, and she thought of, who would have guessed it, Sonic. But this time, she didn't think of him as his "husband-to-be" or "next-guy-I-kill-by-hugging-him". She thought of him as the guy who crushed her heart for the last time. And when (or if, maybe) he saved her, she would have to control herself, and not (dare she think it) not over thank him, ask him to marry her, or even hug him. Just a simple "thank you" would suffice. Then without warning there was a bang, and Eggman screaming (more like shrieking from the eyes of everyone else in the room). Amy supposed that he hadn't been expecting that Sonic wasn't coming so soon.

"Alright Eggman! I've come to kick your ass, **again**!" Sonic spoke with his usual cockiness, and Amy (for the first time) didn't want to see him.

Sonic saw Amy in her cell, and gave her his trademark grin and a thumbs up. Amy just glowered at him, and Sonic was taken back, but had to leave it alone, for now. Sonic turned back to Eggman and stood in his fighting stance, getting ready to teach him a lesson (a/n: yeah, like he would ever learn from being beaten every single time he even sees Sonic). Amy just rolled her eyes and folded her arms at Sonic's cockiness.

Sonic jumped over to Eggman and delivered a punch to his jaw, sending him reeling away. Eggman glared at him while wiping blood from his mouth. Without any notice, Eggman pushed some random button on his conveniently located computer, and about 20 or so robots just randomly appeared, and a female computer voice started a countdown, starting from 90. Sonic looked around at all the robots, and at Amy's cell, trying to formulate a plan as to how to get Amy out of the cell, destroy the robots and escape Eggman's base, all within the 80 seconds that was remaining. In the midst of Sonic's thinking, Eggman had escaped without a notice, though maybe by Amy, who had nothing better to do than just watch.

"Amy! Try to take down the cell door with your hammer!" Sonic was now starting to destroy the robots, mostly using his spin dash, and a couple kicks and punches thrown in here and there. Amy simply nodded to his request and promptly took out her hammer, and started whacking away at the cell's bars.

There was now only 60 seconds remaining, Amy had yet to break down the door, and Sonic was having troubles destroying the robots Eggman had given him to "have fun" with. 'Man, Eggman must have had actually done somethine since the last time I'd beaten him!' Sonic had only destroyed about half of the robots, and now there was only 40 seconds remaining. Amy was starting to panic, and with all the adrenaline she had nearly facing death, finally broke the door down, and ran over to Sonic and destroyed the robot he had just started to pummel.

"Come **on**! There's only 30 seconds remaining, and we have no idea around this base," Amy was practically screaming at him, she had just enough control over herself to keep herself from hurting Sonic badly.

"Um-uh, yeah, let's go," said Sonic, slightly confused from Amy's sudden outburst, and grabbed Amy's wrist and pulled her along, in the way he hoped was the way he had come from. Sonic looked around the hall way they were running along. The red lights flashing around were starting to give him a head ache, but he had to deal with that later. Amy's wrist was starting to hurt from Sonic's tight grip on her, and promptly yanked her wrist away from him, and ran even faster, her adrenaline was getting high, and she needed to release it somehow.

_9  
_  
"By the looks of it, neither do you!" Amy was starting to really panic, she had no idea why, she was always in these kind of situations, and always managed to get out of them.

"Well… At least slow down!"

_8  
_

"You hurry up! That stupid Eggman has put this base to blow up in case you haven't noticed!" Amy was almost seething mad at him, and it was apparent. Sonic was almost scared of her, and had nothing to do but to follow her.

7

Amy saw a door ahead, but it was sadly closing. 'Oh shit, that damn Eggman got smarter since the last time…'  
_6_

Amy quickly grabbed Sonic's arm, and ran as fast she possibly could and was almost at the door.

_5_

With all her energy she threw Sonic under the door. Sonic was so confused, he was frozen, and Amy was just getting madder and madder by the second that Sonic couldn't do anything for himself.

_4_

The door was nearly closed, and Amy slid under the door, but her dress got caught in the door. Sonic had finally gotten out of his frozen state, and helped Amy try to grab her dress from under it.

_3_

Finally Amy's dress had ripped and sent Sonic and her flying a good couple of feet away from the door. Amy and Sonic sat there for a second, slightly abashed at what happened. Everything was happening too quickly for either of them comprehend, and unfortunately, in the that second they had decided to think about it. 

_2_

Sonic came out of his thoughts much quicker than Amy did though, and heard the final second of the countdown and realized that they were still too close to the building, and rushed over to Amy and covered her from the blast that was going to occur. **_Boom! _**The building exploded and Amy only had Sonic to protect her, but Sonic would be off much worse. The building's shrapnel was going every where, most of it on fire. Sonic looked up at the sky, being prepared to run if, or more likely, when, something came over to their area. Finally Amy and Sonic got up, and started to run away, since luckily both of them had minimum damage done to them. They ran away for awhile and turned back at the base, staring in shock. Amy sat down and looked up at Sonic.

"Um… Thank you, Sonic, for saving me…. Again…" Amy tucked her knees in and held them while looking back at the ground. Sonic stared in shock that she wasn't choking with one of her infamous hugs.

"Um… Amy," Sonic started to question as Amy looked up at him, "why aren't you smothering me with hugs and trying to kiss me?" Sonic felt a little weird asking her that.

"What, I thought you hated me! I thought you would be happy that for once, I wasn't smothering you with attention!"

Suddenly they heard the whirring sounds of Tails plane, which Amy sighed in relief at the sound of. Sonic sighed too, but more out of disappointment.

"Hey, guys," Tails said while waving at them, "you guys want a ride home?" Amy said nothing, but nodded her head and jumped in. Sonic just stared (he's still confused) and nodded slightly and jumped on a wing.

"Amy! I'm so glad you're okay… What happened?" Tails questioned her while cocking his head to the left.

"I'll tell you once we get back to… Where ever we're going…" Amy said and peered our at Sonic, who appeared to be in deep thought.

Ok, I would go on, but I'm tired. Sorry if the fighting scenes seem a little rushed, but I'm not really much good at fighting scenes. So give me constructive criticisms, and maybe I'll take it to heart. But please, no flames, other wise… I'll still spit at you. But, just review and whatnot.


	3. A Healing Heart

Yup, I'm back, and the updates probably won't be getting any faster, I'm in high school now, and marching band is eating my afternoons, and it's not fitting well in my schedule, so bare with me.

_Italics are thoughts_

Meh, I guess I should put some ages up here, eh? (and if the age differences aren't what they should be, deal with it, I could care less)

Sonic: 19

Amy:16

Cream: 13

Tails: 14

Shadow: I dunno, but he looks 19

Rouge: 22

Knuckles: 21

Any others? Remind me if I'm forgetting someone, and again, I honestly don't care if the age differences are what they're supposed to be, but I think it's (somewhat) close?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and Co., Sega does.

Chapter 3: A Healing Heart

In Tails' Plane

"So, where are we going, Tails," inquired Amy.

"To my workshop in Mystic Ruins, where else would we go?" Tails was slightly perplexed that Amy wasn't smothering Sonic with her love, but maybe Sonic had finally gotten to her, that he'd finally shattered her heart for the last time (a/n: yeah, Tails is 14, but he's a freaking genius, of course he's thinking like this!)

"Hm, I guess you're right…" Amy glanced out over to the wing Sonic was riding. Sonic was staring at her. He blushed and quickly looked away, over at some "ever so interesting invisible cloud". Amy was slightly confused, but remembering what he had said to her, she just glared and shifted her gaze to the floor.

At Tails' Workshop

"So, Eggman kidnapped you while you were sleeping, and you managed to sleep through it all? Sonic just stared, _How could you not wake up when a cold metal robot was picking you up? _

"Yes, now if you'll excuse me, I need to leave now, seeing as a certain _someone_ can't stand my presence," Amy stated while shooting a glare over to Sonic. Sonic could have sworn he felt the room temperature drop at least a couple of degrees.

"Look, Amy, I'm sorry, I just had a lot of crap going on, I didn't mean it!" Sonic spluttered (a/n: is spluttered a word? I like the sound of it… spluttered… XD) Amy just turned away and left the workshop, leaving a shocked hedgehog standing in the middle of the workshop.

With Rouge (I haven't used her much have I…)

Rouge was walking along the sidewalks, thinking of what sort of jewel she would like next, coincidently walking near a jewelry store. She glanced over in to the window, and for once in her life, felt empty looking at the near priceless jewels. She sighed out of loneliness, a feeling she had not felt in a long while.

"Rouge!"

Rouge glanced away from the window, seeing a pink hedgehog walking over towards her, quickly across the streets.

"Um, hi Amy, what do you want?" Rouge never was really a good friend of Amy, but since she had heard what Sonic had done to her, she had felt a little worried about the young teen.

"Well, as you know, Sonic hates me, so in an attempt to try to fall out of love with him, I want a new wardrobe! And plus, this dress isn't very flattering on me. So, maybe could you help me find some clothes?" Amy looked down at her red dress and red boots. _Maybe I'll keep the boots…_

"Ooh, a shopping spree! I'd love to help you find some clothes! Here, let's go to the mall, it's the only real place where there are clothes worth buying." Rouge turned slightly bubblier than she would have normally felt, but come on, what girl doesn't love shopping?

At the mall in some clothing store

Amy had found only two new outfits, of course, they had only been to three stores. The first outfit she had found consisted of light semi-skin tight jeans with a worn look to them, and a dull red tank top with a black shirt and a rose over on the top left side over it. The second outfit was a pair of dark jeans and a pink shirt with big thick black lines going across the shirt. She had found a nice pair of black boots, somewhat similar to her old ones but with red streaks along the sides.

Currently Rouge was digging through piles of jeans and skirts trying to find ones her size and style. Amy just sighed, _I never realized shopping with Rouge was so… Difficult. _Amy let out a sigh, at which Rouge noticed, and addressed.

"Oh come one Amy, if you want a new look, you have to at least try and put some input in it!"

"Alright, well," Amy found a nice blue shirt with a some what small black skull on the back, "this one could work…"

" Ooh, that goes perfectly with this skirt!" Rouge pulled out a black mini-skirt, but not so small that it was hardly even a skirt. The skirt had a silver chain looping through the belt loops, acting more of decoration than a belt.

"Hm, I think this shop will work." Amy walked around the store, finding more shirts, shorts, skirts and pants that she found suitable, and bought a butt load of clothes. (a/n: if you don't like the outfits, give me some other ideas, and I'm not trying to make her seem like a goth or something (please don't take that personally).

At Amy's Apartment

"Well, Amy, I guess I should be heading off then, have to find me some jewels to steal!" Rouge said, winking while leaving.

"Alright, and thanks again for helping me choose." Amy glanced at the mountain of shopping bags.

"No, you helped me more than I helped you." And with that, Rouge left.

_'No, you helped me more than I helped you'… What could she have meant by that?_

Yup, I'm stopping there, mostly cause, well, I can't tell you why, you'd probably think I'm a bad author because of it. But, until I get 3 reviews this time, I won't upload another chapter, and I'm serious, when I say I'm gonna do something, I almost always do it. So, get reviewing (and if by some miracle I get 3 reviews in one day, then don't expect a chapter in 2 days, high school doesn't like people having free time)


End file.
